Mise à part
by Felimina
Summary: L'un est waffen SS, l'autre est prisonnier dans un camp à cause de sa religion. Ils se connaissaient, ils se détestaient, mais il fera une mise à part alors que l'armée rouge avance secrètement... Yaoi Cartman/Kyle sur fond de seconde guerre mondiale
1. Chapter 1

Je m'appelle Eric Cartman. Je suis né le premier juillet 1920 à Hanovre en Allemagne. Je suis ce que les gens s'amusent à appeler un « batard », je n'ai jamais connu mon père et lui ne s'est jamais manifester pour me reconnaitre. Ça n'a vraiment rien d'étonnant, ma mère à une réputation de putain et à juste titre puisqu'elle l'est réellement. Voilà comment elle avait réussi à nous nourrir et à nous loger dans une petite maison dans un quartier modeste de Hanovre.

Mais mes ambitions étaient au-delà de ce que je vivais, je voulais faire de la politique et arriver au sommet de la hiérarchie de ce pays, dépassant Paul von Hindenburg, président du Reich. Pour cela, il fallait en premier lieu se faire remarquer en étant le meilleur à l'école. Seulement voilà, malgré mes efforts, je parvins à peine à atteindre le milieu du classement. Le seul et unique élève qui resta durant mes cinq ans d'école primaire au sommet de la réussite était Kyle Broflovsky, un juif… Je le déteste, je hais Kyle… et je hais les juifs. Les juifs ont toujours des métiers haut placés tels que avocat ou médecin et sont relativement fortunés par rapport à nous. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faut-il qu'ils soient toujours meilleurs que nous ?

« Kyle, donne-moi tes réponses ! »

« T'avais qu'à réviser la leçon, gros lard ! »

« Connard de juif. »

Trop sérieux, trop parfait, je l'ai toujours détesté, depuis le premier jour où je l'ai rencontré. Un jour, j'aurai ma revanche, je lui ferai respecter mon autorité, je le jure... Voilà les paroles qui m'ont traversées l'esprit pendant des années, surtout ces années de primaire. Après celles-ci, Kyle partit dans un collège réputé dont j'ignorai le nom alors que moi je trainai dans la rue, sans l'argent et le niveau d'entrer dans un collège comme le sien. Je séchais souvent les cours mais j'aimais lire des livres malgré tout, surtout ceux qui étaient en accord avec ma façon de penser. Beaucoup de livres sur la haine des juifs étaient déjà publiés à l'époque. Mais un livre m'avait plus, plus qu'un autre, un ouvrage appelé « Mein Kampf » écrit par un certain Adolf Hitler en 1925. Un orateur comme il n'en existe aucun de par le monde. Devenu premier chancelier l'année de mes treize ans, je me rendis à l'un de ses discours. Cet homme devint mon modèle, malgré un physique peu avantageux, il était fascinant de part ses paroles qui résonnaient jusqu'à mon cœur.

Une révolution, une prise de pouvoir. Adolf Hitler arriva en peu de temps aux commandes du troisième Reich pour ma plus grande joie. Intégré avec joie dans les jeunesses hitlériennes, c'est à ce moment que j'ai rencontré Kenneth Mc Cormick. Mise à part ses parents écossais, Kenny était le stéréotype de la race aryenne : blond aux yeux bleus, ce qui plaisait à nos supérieurs et lui fit monter les grades sans effort. Brun aux yeux marrons, je n'eu pas cette chance et dû gravir les échelons par ma seule force mentale et physique. Ce qui plu surtout à mes supérieurs chez moi fut mon art de la manipulation, j'étais passé maitre dans la torture aussi bien physique que psychologique. J'étais doué dans cette matière certainement car j'aimais tout simplement torturer les gens, je n'ai jamais eu aucune pitié pour qui que ce soit. Ainsi, Kenny et moi-même devint en ce mois d'Avril 1942, waffen SS, en route pour prendre un poste haut placé dans un camp de concentration à l'Est de l'Allemagne.

J'avais alors vingt-deux ans, ma graisse avait bien fondu par les restrictions militaire bien que je gardais un certain embonpoint par rapport aux autres. Et cette graisse perdu avait fait place à du muscle obtenu par nos entrainements parfois forcés. Mon physique faisait de moi quelqu'un qui impressionnait, rien que par sa carrure imposante.

« Cartman… ? »

Le train bougeait de tous les cotés, nous secouant comme un prunier. Mais au moins avions-nous des places de choix, nous n'étions pas dans des chars à bestiaux comme les prisonniers menés dans les camps. Mon camarade Kenny demanda mon attention, avec un peu d'hésitation cependant. Je relevais alors les yeux vers lui, avec un air blasé.

« Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? »

Il se tritura les doigts, hésitant encore quelques secondes à dire ce qui le rongeait.

« Tu… Tu ne crois pas que tout ça va un peu trop loin ? Nous partons pour torturer et tuer des gens, femmes et enfants compris. J'ai peur de ne pas avoir le courage de faire ça… »

Face à ça, je ne pus que soupirer. Elle était belle la race aryenne… Qu'Hitler en fasse la race modèle était bien l'une des seuls choses que je ne parvenais pas à comprendre.

« Tu n'auras pas à les tuer toi-même, les chambres à gaz sont là pour ça. Mais il va falloir te forcer à torturer un peu si tu ne veux pas te faire passer pour une lopette. Sinon, c'est sur toi qu'on plaquera le triangle rose. »

Kenny inclina la tête, bien obligé d'accepter la situation. Les homosexuelles étaient reconnues au triangle rose cousu sur leur costume et étaient les plus mal traités, après les juifs.

Je passais un coup d'œil par la fenêtre du train, le portail du camp de concentration était enfin en vue. Enfin j'allais pouvoir passé mes années de frustrations envers les juifs que je personnifiais en la personne de ce camarade de classe, toujours mieux que moi à tout point de vue… Kyle.

Le train freina, donnant un son aigu à faire exploser les tympans. Nous descendîmes pour rejoindre et saluer les soldats du Reich, déjà présent sur les lieux. A l'unisson, Kenny et moi-même fîmes claquer les talons l'un contre l'autre et levions le bras et la main droite tendu en lançant notre salut habituel.

« Heil Hitler ! »

Trois de nos camarades venus pour nous accueillir firent de même et commençaient à nous expliquer la géographie des lieux ; nos logements, ceux des prisonniers, les chambres à gaz, le crématorium, les fosses communes, la cour, les lieux de travaux forcés… Alors que Kenny était des plus attentifs mon regard passa furtivement sur le train arrivé juste avant nous. Des prisonniers descendaient des wagons à bestiaux, poussés par des coups de crosses de quelques soldats allemands. Une voix s'éleva alors d'un jeune homme à la chevelure rousse.

« Ne touché pas à ma mère, enfoirés ! »

Mes yeux s'agrandirent de surprise alors que je murmurais le nom de cette personne que j'aurai reconnu entre mille, malgré les douze ans passés sans l'avoir vu ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois.

« Kyle… ? »

**Voilà ma petite fic commencé. J'espère qu'elle ne fera pas polémique et ne choquera personne. Mais si elle vous plait et si vous voulez que je la continue, j'accepterai vos commentaires avec joie. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci à tous pour les commentaires ! Désolé pour le temps d'arrivé du chapitre, mais hélas, je trouve peu de temps pour l'écrire. N'hésité pas à me faire part de vos remarques._

« Herr Cartman, vous m'écoutez ? »

Je me retournai vers mon interlocuteur. Surpris par la présence de Kyle, j'en avais oublié que Kenny et moi étions en pleine conversation avec nos camarades de la waffen SS. Le führer n'aurait jamais toléré ce manque d'attention, mais je n'avais que faire des remarques de ces soldats. Ils n'étaient que des fervents serviteurs, tout comme moi.

« Bien sûr que je vous écoute. Je ne pense pas que le fait de vous regardez ou non m'empêche de vous entendre. »

Un bref moment de silence se fit alors. Kenny me tapa du coude discrètement, surement pour que je sois plus respectueux, je ne pris même pas la peine de me tourner vers lui. Mais c'était hors de question, le respect, c'est à moi qu'on le devait et à personne d'autre... Mise à part le führer bien sûr. Finalement, le commandant nous ayant pris en charge se mit à rire d'une voix grave et enrouée assez désagréable à entendre.

« Vous êtes fidèle à ce qu'on m'a rapporté de vous Herr Cartman. »

Je fis un signe de tête et me retourna à ma contemplation alors que cet homme continuait son discours. Et contrairement à ce que j'avais affirmé, je ne l'écoutais toujours pas. En fait, je me concentrais pour écouter les paroles du jeune juif de mon enfance.

« Stan ! Bon sang, Stan ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

Kyle poussa la foule pour se rapprocher d'un prisonnier d'un autre wagon. Un jeune garçon qui semblait avoir le même âge que moi, avec des cheveux noirs charbon. Alors que Kyle avait une étoile de David jaune cousu à ses vêtements, ce garçon qui s'appelait apparemment Stan avait un triangle rouge sur sa veste. Signe qu'il représentait un prisonnier politique.

« Oh mon dieu, Kyle ! On ne s'est pas vu depuis le lycée ! J'ai été fais prisonnier parce que je faisais parti de la résistance Allemande. Que dis-je… Je fais toujours parti de la résistance et nous détruirons un jour ces nazis de merde ! »

En guide de réponse, un soldat lui donna un coup de cross dans le flan, ce qui eu tôt fait de le faire se tordre de douleur, accroupi au sol. Ce gars là avait l'air d'une sacré grande gueule, si il continuait ainsi, il ne fera pas long feu dans ce camp. Et je pariais que son comportement avait dû beaucoup jouer sur sa capture. Kyle s'abaissa à son niveau.

« Tu devrais éviter ce genre de remarque ici Stan. Nous ne sommes pas entourés de gens très… tolérants. »

« Kyle ? Kyle, où es-tu bon sang ?! »

Une femme rousse et assez forte suivi de sa famille se rapprocha de Kyle. A ses côtés se tenait un homme du même âge avec un physique stéréotypé de juif ainsi qu'un adolescent qui devait avoir quinze ou seize ans. Etrangement, ce jeune garçon ne leur ressemblait pas du tout.

« Maman, papa, Ike, je vous présente Stan Marsh, un ami que j'ai rencontré au lycée. Stan, voici mon père, ma mère et mon petit frère. »

Ses parents et celui qui fut donc identifié comme étant son jeune frère n'eurent même pas le temps de salué ce prisonnier politique. En effet, deux soldats et un capitaine était en train de trier les prisonniers en deux colonnes. L'une à gauche l'autre à droite. Le capitaine s'adressa aux parents de Kyle, à celui-ci et à Stan.

« Vous deux, à gauche ! Les trois autres restent à droite. Ah non, attendait une minute… »

Le soldat attrapa le visage du jeune Ike sans aucune délicatesse. Par sa taille bien plus imposante que le petit juif, Ike dû se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour éviter un torticolis.

« Quel âge as-tu petit ? »

« Dix-huit ans monsieur. »

Moi qui pensais qu'il était bien plus jeune… Et être jeune ou vieux, ici, était une malchance terrible, je le savais bien.

« Tu es bien chétif pour ton âge. Tu iras à gauche finalement. »

Les choses s'étaient passées comme je l'avais prévu. Et sans vraiment de surprise, mon ancien camarade de classe réagit au quart de seconde.

« Et là ! Pourquoi nous séparez-vous ?! »

Le chef de la petite troupe eut un sourire sadique, que quelqu'un d'autre que moi offre ce sourire à Kyle, bizarrement, j'eus du mal à le supporter. Pourquoi ? Je ne savais pas…

« Tu tiens vraiment à passer à gauche ? Je peux le faire, il suffit de demander. Tu n'es pas très costaud non plus… »

Je savais qu'il allait le faire, il fallait que j'intervienne, rapidement. Sans prévenir mes interlocuteurs, je rejoignis le capitaine sous le regard médusé de Kenny et de mes supérieurs.

« Mais où vas-tu Cartman ?! »

Je ne répondis pas à mon camarade blond qui venait de me crier après, ne trouvant pas cette action nécessaire puisque non vitale. Je me mis face au rouquin et l'attrapa par le col pour le mettre à ma hauteur. C'est ainsi d'ailleurs que je pus remarquer que celui-ci était resté plus petit que moi.

« Pour ta survie, je te conseil de ne pas discuter. »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. A cette instant, je compris que celui-ci m'avais reconnu après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

« C… Cartman ? »

Je savais qu'il ne dirait plus rien maintenant, aussi je le lâcha et repartit auprès de mes supérieurs. Mais le capitaine posa alors une main sur mon épaule, retenant mon avancé.

« Et toi là ! Comment ça ce fait que ce juif connaisse ton nom ? »

D'un mouvement de main, je retirai la sienne de mon épaule et pointa le doigt vers mon camarade avec un regard blasé, montrant bien que je trouvais sa question bien stupide, ainsi que sa petite personne.

« Herr Mc Cormick vient de crier mon nom. Il serait maintenant stupide de m'appeler autrement. »

Le soldat grommela des injures que je ne pris pas la peine de discuter. Aussi me mis-je à crier à mon chef.

« Puis-je avoir ce jeune juif à mon service, en guise de cadeau de bienvenue ? »

Je voyais d'ici Kenny serrer les dents. Ma demande était peut être risqué, mais il n'avait rien pour me punir de quoique ce soit. Mon capitaine qui avait reprit son air sérieux se mit à réfléchir quelques secondes.

« Soit. Mais ne soyez pas amical avec lui Herr Cartman, il reste un juif. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'était pas mon intention. »


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici enfin mon nouveau chapitre avec quelques temps d'absence. Mais vous le saviez déjà, je mets du temps à poster quelque chose. Je suis ravie que ma fanfic attire des commentaires et des fans (même étranger !) Tel que Beautiful Draco dont j'avais déjà lu des fanfics il a quelques années (quel hasard !). Un détail pour Mikan-Chan-wa-kawai, je suis aussi de Lorraine (le 88 puis le 57) et même si je suis entourée de gens qui appel encore les allemands des « boches » ; pour moi, c'est un événement du passé qui inspire beaucoup d'histoire et qui, après m'avoir choqué, m'a fasciné.**

Kenny m'attrapa par le col avec une certaine discrétion. C'était là surement son seul talent, le blond savait s'effacer, il aurait eu sacré succès en tant qu'infiltré. Mais bizarrement, il n'avait pas choisi cette voix. Pour ne pas être seul ? Pour m'accompagner ? Parce que ces parents l'avaient poussé dans cette voix ? Peut être les trois, qui sait. Mais qu'importe, discret ou non, le geste qui manquait grandement de respect à mon égard ne me plus pas du tout. Mon simple regard noir dans ses yeux bleu eut vite fait de lui faire lâcher sa prise.

« Tu vas trop loin Cartman, tu vas avoir des problèmes ! Qu'est ce qui te prend ? »

« Mêle-toi de tes affaires ! »

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'échapper un soupir. Pourquoi devait-il s'inquiéter pour moi ? Après tout, ce n'est pas moi qui irais le sauver s'il devait avoir des problèmes et il le savait. Alors pourquoi tant d'égard ? En plus de ça, je ne m'en sentais pas ému mais plus emmerder qu'autre chose. A trop s'inquiéter, c'est lui qui allait me poser des problèmes.

Semblant finalement s'être résigné, du moins pour le moment, je me mis à chercher mon nouvel « esclave » du regard. A ma grande surprise, le soldat que j'avais pris à part pour lui sauver la peau venait de l'emporter dans la première cabane pour raser les cheveux des prisonniers de la file de droite. Une chance qu'il n'en n'avait pas profité pour le remettre dans la file de gauche, surement grâce à mon supérieur qui avait accepté ma demande. Car s'il avait été tenté de le faire, pour sur qu'il n'aurait pas vu le soleil se coucher grâce à une jolie balle allemande logé dans la tête. En voyant cela, je me précipitais à l'entré de l'abri délabré. Par chance, j'étais arrivé juste à temps, Kyle était assis sur un tabouret branlant alors qu'un homme s'apprêtait à toucher ses cheveux d'un rasoir taché de sang, prouvant qu'il ne devait pas être très doué de ses mains.

« Vous ne touchez pas celui-là, il est à moi. »

Les camps avaient l'habitude de raser leurs prisonniers pour plusieurs raisons. La première était pour revendre leurs cheveux pour en faire d'éventuelles perruques et la deuxième pour éviter la vermine très présente en ces lieux où l'hygiène était déplorable, tel que les poux. Le pseudo coiffeur-barbier ainsi que Kyle me regardèrent avec un regard étonné. Mon arrivé en trombe et ma voix essoufflée avaient dû en être pour beaucoup, mais je ne m'en inquiétais pas plus que ça. Sans demander l'avis du coupeur de tignasse, je pris mon ancien camarade de classe par le poignet et l'attira à l'extérieur.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous connard !? »

Kyle me cria cette phrase avec cette haine qui me rappelait mes disputes d'enfance. Un agréable sentiment de nostalgie me parcouru alors. Vérifiant autour de moi qu'il n'y avait aucun témoin de la scène, je me mis à le regarder dans les yeux et me surpris à sourire. Une de mes mains passa dans ses doux cheveux roux et bouclés sous son regard effaré.

« Je ne voulais pas qu'on te coupe tes magnifiques cheveux. Je ne supporterai pas de les voir porter par quelqu'un d'autre. »

J'avais sorti ça sans m'en rendre compte, qu'est ce qui m'avait donc pris ? C'était la première fois que je sortais un compliment et c'était en plus à lui que je l'offrais. Kyle semblait aussi surpris que moi.

« Cesse de te foutre de moi en essayant de me mettre mal à l'aise, ce n'est pas le moment ! Je veux retrouver ma famille ! »

Le jeune rouquin ne perdait pas ses priorités, il n'avait pas changé. Ah, quel plaisir… Et ce plaisir, il allait le faire durer, oui, dans la douleur qu'il allait lui apporter durant son séjour dans ce camp. Mon sourire carnassier s'agrandit.

« Je peux t'emmener les voir si tu veux. »

Je le vis alors afficher un air méfiant, rien d'étonnant, il me connaissait trop bien car moi non plus je n'avais pas changé. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, sa vie était entre mes mains. Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, prêt à me suivre où je l'emmènerai, parfait. Essayant de métriser la joie qui me submergeait, je partis en direction de la petite maison en bois qui m'avait été attribué comme logement. Franchissant la porte d'entrée, je me retournais pour remarquer que Kyle restait devant la maison, perplexe.

« Et bien ? »

« Tu es sûr que mes parents sont là dedans ? »

« Non, mais tu les verras d'ici sans problème. »

Il restait sur la defensive, encore une fois rien de plus normal de sa part, mais il finit par entrée dans ma modeste chambre équipée d'un lavabo, un bureau, un lit et une fenêtre. Un grand luxe pour ces lieux. Je m'avançais devant la fenêtre et fit signe au roux de venir à mes cotés. Nous regardâmes quelques secondes par l'ouverture qui nous offrait un magnifique spectacle d'un bâtiment aux cheminées fumantes ressemblant à une usine où des gens entraient sans en ressortir. Perdant patience, mon ancien camarade de classe m'adressa finalement la parole.

« Alors ? Où est ma famille ? »

Mon sourire qui pouvait être qualifié de sadique s'agrandit encore alors que d'un geste, je lui montrais du doigt la fumée noire sortant des cheminées. Kyle ne semblait pas avoir comprit.

« Q… Quoi ? La fumée ? »

« Les gens entrent ici en croyant prendre une douche. En réalité, ils sont gazés et souffrent atrocement durant quelques secondes. Ensuite leurs corps sont brulés dans des fours dont la fumée sort par ces cheminés. Tel est le destin des gens de la file de gauche. »

Kyle me regarda alors avec un regard effaré, il ne devait pas me croire, une telle cruauté devait dépasser son entendement. Mais pas le mien.

« C'est une blague, pas vrai ? »

Mon camarade aux yeux émeraude glissa le long de la fenêtre, les yeux collés au spectacle de cette usine de la mort. Accroupit, choqué, je vis les sanglots le faire trembler alors que ses yeux firent couler un flot de larmes. Mon plaisir était à son comble, sa douleur m'offrait comme un orgasme spirituel indescriptible. Ah, voilà les meilleurs jours de ma vie qui commençaient.

« Dit moi que c'est une blague… »

« Bienvenu en enfer, Kyle. »


End file.
